


【授权翻译】Interrogation of Erwin Smith / 对埃尔文·史密斯的审讯

by AltairLibre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Coercion, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairLibre/pseuds/AltairLibre
Summary: “忏悔吧，史密斯团长。向我们所有人坦白你的罪恶。向我们展示你与你的下属的变态行径（perversion，*性变态），我会请求国王宽恕你。”埃尔文在起义期间被以叛国罪逮捕后，他的敌人审讯他和利威尔。这只是个借口，为了强迫这两个调查兵团最杰出的成员（以及秘密情人）自甘堕落，供他们消遣。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Interrogation / 审讯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllenD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenD/gifts).
  * A translation of [Interrogation of Erwin Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558124) by [EllenD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenD/pseuds/EllenD). 



> 【看前提醒】  
> 1、本文E分级。主要是指第二章，详细描写了爹妈被迫当众性交，且全程被嘲讽，如果不能接受双方都被强迫的，请谨慎选择。第二章不读也不太会影响后续。如果只想看甜，建议直接看第四章，他们互相珍爱的感觉太好，甜得我人都有点恍惚，情到深处自然肉，虽然本垒描写不多，但就是写得很色情。总而言之就是小肉怡情  
> 2、原文很多斜体，所以我也跟着斜了。本文的斜体一半是埃尔文的记忆、心理活动，一半是强调作用。另，（）是原文，（*）是译者语  
> 3、译者不是语言专业的，也不是翻译职业，开始看巨人的时间是今年1月6日，翻出来just for fun，也是为了自己回顾方便，有错误请多指出  
> 4、语言之间固有的鸿沟+亿点点个人理解撮合文意=译文无法替代原作。有能力请阅读原作  
> 5、爱上他们我罪有应得，虔诚赎罪  
> 6、只要你给原作者kudos和评论，你就是我亲兄弟  
> 【其他】  
> 谢谢各位上次的转评赞，还有在ao3的kudos、评论。太太应该是看到了，她非常开心自己的作品被更多人看到，所以这次她几乎是秒回给了授权。她说yes的时候用了大写，那一刻我都以为她答应嫁给我了（想peach）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有侵犯版权的意思。请谨慎往下看！前面有E分级的内容。

他们做的第一件事，就是命令奈尔，这个把他从牢房押送到这里的人，离开这个房间。

“埃尔文·史密斯是你的老朋友，对吧，指挥官？也许你最好在我们…… _问他问题_ 的时候离开。你和他关系很好，所以可能会让你不适。”这话的措辞是建议，说起来却像一个命令，像鞭子在空气中被甩得劈啪作响。奈尔离开了，在大门关上之际，他忧心忡忡地越过肩头看向埃尔文，门关上的声音像不详的回声。

情况已经够糟了，他对此并没有任何幻想。他们以虚假的罪名逮捕了他。他们审讯他，在审讯的幌子下殴打他，以此为乐。在把他带来这里之前，他被丢在冰冷的牢房里，身上的伤已经一天没有得到治疗了。

唯一的手被铁链锁在他的脚踝，他摇摇晃晃地跪在颜色鲜艳的瓷砖上。浑身上下都在痛。他们用力地推撞，粗鲁地将他撂倒在地，并在他挣扎着直起身子的时候，轻蔑地看着他。面对他的是一群贵族，他们正躺在环形主讲台的躺椅上，嘴上挂着嘲弄的笑，他们穿得和周围的环境一样奢华。这是一个被最优质的羊毛窗帘捂得严严实实的房间，经脉分明的大理石让房间发着微光，四个身着天鹅绒、配宝石纽扣、披锃亮皮革的贵族就坐在这个房间里。埃尔文·史密斯，浑身脏兮兮的，流着血，截了肢，像一个野兽，被王牌猎人（big game hunter）抓到他们面前以供享乐。

埃尔文认出了其中一个矮胖的男人，奥里尔（Aurille），他正诡异地笑着，舔了一下他的下嘴唇。这不是一个正式的内阁会议，也不是皇家大会。旁边的桌子上放着葡萄酒、白酒和水果。他们已经喝得面红耳赤。他能从他们的呼吸中闻出来。有两个妓女——她们穿得过于艳丽，过于媚俗，除了妓女没有其他可能——正挂在他们身上，一个身着黄色，一个身着粉色。这些男人也许是皇室政府的一员，但并没有以皇室权力行事。窗帘被拉上，门被锁上是有原因的。

当他们支开了奈尔，他唯一可能的盟友，让他独自面对一圈面色凝重的宪兵，一圈枪口，以及四双盯着他的、冒着金光的眼睛的时候，埃尔文就知道情况不妙。

但这并没有让埃尔文的心沉到靴底，冰封他的血液。直到一个内室的门被打开，四个守卫拖着另一个囚犯进来。 _利威尔_ 。

当他们把利威尔扔在他身边的时候，埃尔文不敢叫出声。他们的距离足以让埃尔文看到他、闻到他，但不足以碰到他。调查兵团士兵长的双手被惩罚性地、紧紧地钉（pin）在后背，手腕束缚在他腿上的铁块。他浑身污秽，精疲力竭，双眼因脑震荡而呆滞。他手无寸铁，指节上鲜血直流，手臂从被撕开的衬衫袖子里暴露出来，上面斑斑点点的布满淤伤。这意味着他已尽全力。

“这是你的人，对吗？”奥里尔缓慢而正经地说。

“不止一个层面上。”相邻的贵族一边说，一边露骨地看着。

利威尔喘息着，一下，两下，然后用充血的眼睛瞥了一眼身侧的埃尔文。“埃尔文，”他用刺耳的声音向他问候，“抱歉我被抓住了。”

埃尔文说不出任何安慰的话。

这是一个窒息时刻，沉默中贵族们奸笑地看着他们，然后开始朝他们大喊。接二连三的指责像雨点一般打在他们身上。从酒气熏天、咧着嘴大笑的嘴巴里，奥里尔和他的亲信们吐出一连串丑恶之事，朝着他们挥舞粗大的手指。调查兵团是杀人犯，叛徒，暴乱分子，变态。他们侵吞纳税人的钱，然后把它们花在酗酒和嫖娼上—— _真是讽刺_ 。他们密谋造反。他们谋杀、欺诈、盗窃、强奸。

埃尔文挺直了身，然后高声陈述了这几天来都在重复的东西。密谋反抗王政这件事上，调查兵团是无辜的。不承认谋杀迪莫·兰斯这一项罪名。兵团只为保护人类而努力过。他陈述着这些，向着奥里尔，向着他那些懒洋洋的同伴，向着四周宪兵团的人——他们正盯着他们，用枪指着他们。

“我是调查兵团的团长，”在他驳斥了他们的指控之后，埃尔文说，“就算调查兵团的集体行动触犯了什么法律，也应该由我负责，我将代表他们回应任何指控。 _他_ 没有必要出现在这里。”他看了一眼利威尔——他正默默注视着前方。

“但我们没有犯法行为，”他说，环顾四周那些令人厌恶的脸，确保他们听到了他说的话，“而你们把我们关在这里，违反了公民法，还侵犯了人权。”

他能看到奥里尔在流汗。他的慷慨陈词只激怒了这位贵族。

完美、洁白、整齐的牙缝中涌出咆哮，这个贵族又行动了起来，一边吐着带着酒气的唾液，一边对着他们堆砌一连串新的指控，他越说越疯狂，指控也一个比一个耸人听闻。邪恶的调查兵团在军营里纵情声色。他们强迫新兵亵渎神圣的墙，让他们诅咒玛丽亚、罗斯、希娜的名字。他们有实行活人献祭的传统。他们从摇篮里掠走婴孩，把他们变成儿童兵。

他站起身，开始踱步，脸变得像血一样红，挥动着天鹅绒包裹着的香肠臂。利威尔全程活动着下巴，当脚步把奥里尔带到利威尔身侧、近到几乎只有一根头发丝的距离的时候，他向后移了移，朝他脸上吐出了一口血和唾液。士兵长瞄得很准。吐出的血正中奥里尔的眉心，然后像真正的伤口流血一般，缓缓流了下来。

其中一个女人尖叫了起来，就像利威尔真的对他开了枪。

奥里尔发出了咆哮，对着利威尔的脑袋就是一脚。利威尔轻松地闪开了，转移重心，拳头朝上，身体下弯准备回击。

“利威尔！住手！”埃尔文警告道。袭击奥里尔会被处以死刑。

在他的团长的声音中，利威尔瘫软了下来。一名身材魁梧的宪兵走上前来，用枪托狠狠地殴打他。利威尔在打击之下咕哝着瑟缩了一下，但除此之外他拒绝动弹。鲜血从他的嘴里流了出来。

“我想，”另外一位贵族一边说，一边用手指轻轻地点了一下埃尔文，“你伤害另一个人，会得到更好的结果。”

作为回应，宪兵大跨三步走到埃尔文跟前，用枪作棒狠狠地打他。疼痛在埃尔文不受保护的右侧炸开，他的肋骨承受着殴打的冲击。他用力地呼气，向一侧蜷缩。他尽可能地消化痛苦，毕竟这是可以预测的，因为他们打的会是他更脆弱的一侧。但这仍然痛得要命。

“埃尔文！”利威尔压抑的呼喊传到他的耳边。在铁锁中挣扎的声音，然后就是靴子踢在血肉之躯之上。一声兽性的咆哮，“你们这群混蛋……”

奥里尔重新回到了他的座位上，嘲弄地笑着：“这也难怪你们调查兵团的混蛋是如此腐败无能的一群人。你们在地下贫民窟招募暴徒和妓女，然后把他们变成你们的宠物。是吧， _团长_ ？你把他带到调查兵团之前，他就已经是你的婊子了吧？他是你的私人玩具，还是其他军官也可以轮流享用他瘦瘪的屁股？”

“闭嘴！”利威尔在他躺倒的地方吼道。

但埃尔文的血液一点一点褪去了温度，就像被河水替代了一般。奥里尔虽然是个口出狂言的白痴，但他确实触动了他们共同的神经。

他和利威尔，一直以来都很小心。传闻总是会满天飞，但他们一直很小心。

_埃尔文在开会的时候推给利威尔一捆文件，随口说：“把他们编进目录，这样今晚我们就可以在我的办公室里商议了。”油腔滑调。_

或者说他们并没有像他们想象中的那么小心？

当他在给利威尔递文件或是装备的时候，他的手指是不是在利威尔身上停留得太久？新兵有没有看到他们在一起时，太过亲密，太像家人的样子？

_埃尔文，和利威尔在同一个房间，对着镜子刮胡子。他们都穿戴整齐，但一个指挥官在梳洗的时候，真的应该允许在他的下属在场吗？门是不是被开了一条缝？是不是有人看到了，然后被……解读了？_

_利威尔，过早离开餐桌，另外的一个军官拖着长长的调子调侃道：“这么着急？你有了个热恋对象还是怎么着？”利威尔恶狠狠地说：“关你什么事？”没有过多解释就扬长而去。这是不是招来了……猜测？_

当埃尔文走进房间的时候，利威尔笑得是不是有点过？把他嘴角的弧度藏在茶杯后面是不是有点太迟？

不知怎的，不论是通过传言还是确凿的证据，上层已经觉察到了他们之间的关系。而现在，他们正在用那形同大杂烩一般的谎言之中的一小块真相来谴责他们。他们已经找到了埃尔文极力掩饰的东西：弱点。

“我们为何会被带到这里？奥里尔大臣。”埃尔文谦逊地说。从埃尔文的嘴里听到自己的家族名，奥里尔微微退后，“这里不是法庭。你想找我们做什么？”

奥里尔又虚张声势了一会儿：“你将会因叛国罪被指控！埃尔文·史密斯。你将被带到国王面前，不出意外，你 _将会_ 被处以绞刑。我们说话的当下，他们正为你搭建绞刑架！”

他的陈词高高在上，在粉刷的天花板、在吊灯的水晶泪珠上叮铃作响，然后语调下沉：“但我是一个通情达理的人。仁慈的人。我足够慷慨，以至于准许你和利威尔兵长一个私下见面的机会，一个给你们坦白罪行的机会。如果你自陈罪状，我可以亲自向国王美言几句。也许我可以劝说他手下留情。”

奥里尔舔了舔嘴唇。他的胡子油腻不堪。他不仅浑身是汗，而且流着口水。

“忏悔吧，史密斯团长。向我们所有人坦白你的罪恶。向我们 _展示_ 你与你的下属的变态行径，我会请求国王宽恕你。”

“……什么鬼？”利威尔低声咕哝着。

奥里尔用他粗大的手指指着埃尔文：“我要利威尔先给他口交。用你的嘴为他做好准备，小兵长。然后埃尔文就会把你操到求饶。如果你表演得好，我们会放你们走。”

埃尔文冷静而精明的大脑，早在大约五句长篇大论以前，就认清了局势。但他的情感，总是迟迟跟不上，像酸液一样在胃底蠕动、翻滚。

利威尔发出了刺耳的笑声。不顾铁锁的束缚，优雅地舒展四肢然后起身。离他最近的宪兵紧张地向后退了一步，使人群泛起了一道涟漪。那些垂下的枪口又一次猛地抬起。

“你们可真可怜，”他说，“你们这群猪，有钱有酒有妓女……然而你们这群又肥又萎的混蛋，饥渴到需要用我们这样丑恶的脸来弄湿你们的屌？”

“天呐！”黄衣女人尖声叫道，“看看他是怎么瞪我们的。像他要把我们都杀了一样。”

“他可能把我们想成了巨人，”奥里尔的一个朋友嘲笑道，“估计他想把我们切成两半。如果长相可以杀人就好了。”

“你只说对了一部分，”利威尔一边拖长语调一边用他毫无生气的凝视，死死地盯着那个贵族，“我最想做的莫过于，撕开你们身上屎一样的肥卷，然后看着内脏和脂肪从你们那些花里胡哨的裤子里涌出来。但我盯着你们的真正原因，”他的目光扫过主席台，“是因为我要记住你们的脸。如此有趣的脸……”

他们中的一些人向后退了退。有一个甚至低下了他的头。

奥里尔在愤怒中脸色变得惨白，然后激动地做了一个手势。“剥了他的衣服！”他大吼，声音歇斯底里地炸裂开。

三个宪兵冲向利威尔，利威尔早有准备。他低头一躲，用肩膀撞向第一个人的腹腔神经丛（solar plexus，*大概就是胃以上心以下的地方，这地方神经比较密集），然后侧身一晃，双腿夹在另一个人的脖子上。她感到了窒息，开始跌跌撞撞，然后他借势向前冲，用他的脑门猛地撞向第三个人的鼻子。

奥里尔怒吼一声，向埃尔文视线外的某人发出信号。一只靴子狠狠地踩在他健全的那边胳膊上的时候，埃尔文反应了过来，将自己脆弱的一侧斜向一边，然后那人抬脚踢向他的肋骨。他蜷缩起身子，喘着粗气。

“给利威尔士兵长看看如果他不配合会发生什么！”

一只手猛地拽起埃尔文的头发。他的喉咙上已经横上了一把欲要割喉的刀，划出了一道血痕。

利威尔停止了他的反抗，他的喘息变得刺耳：“如果要杀，你们早就动手了，混蛋。”那个脖子在他膝下的宪兵发出了咕噜着几乎喘不上气，胡乱地抓挠他。他无视了她的动作。

奥里尔笑得很龌龊。“也许他也没必要死。也许我只是想切掉什么。他仅剩的那只手？也许。”那个宪兵抓起埃尔文的手臂，然后野蛮地向上一拉，让他大声地呻吟起来，关节和肌腱紧绷着。“也许是他的睾丸？他的眼睛？他在国王面前接受审判的时候也不需要看见什么。”他耸了耸被垫高的肩。“当然了，我们可以直接杀了他，然后说他妄图逃跑就行了。真令人遗憾，所以我们不得不杀了他。真令人遗憾，他甚至没能活到接受审判的那天。”

利威尔从牙缝挤出愤怒的声音。缓缓地，他放松了下来，然后那个女人从他身下滚了出来，喘着粗气。“埃尔文，”他低声说道，温和但急切，他黑色的眼睛扫视房间，“我可以在他们拦下我之前干掉左边的五个人。”

埃尔文咽了一口口水，然后急忙摇了摇头。“不，”他声音嘶哑，像破裂的东西发出的噼啪声，“他们会把你射成筛子。”

“我宁愿被射成筛子，也不愿陪他们玩这变态的游戏！”

“你会死的。我们都会死。”

利威尔恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“所以？你要我……你要我们……你的意思是……？”

“我们还不能死！利威尔，”埃尔文突然喊道，“我不能死。你也不行。不能死在这里。不能就这样死了。人类还需要我们活下去。” _你要活下去。_

利威尔重重地向前倒去，他的目光如同死灰：“该死的，你……”

“你们还在等什么？”奥里尔尖叫道，“制伏他，然后继续！”

然后他们又制住了利威尔，无情地踢在他的四肢上，狠狠地踩着他没有保护的手和腹股沟。接着把手伸进他的衣服猛地一扯，粗暴地把衣服从他身上撕下，就像要撕掉他的皮肤。

埃尔文把自己的嘴唇咬出了血，强忍着不让自己大吼出来。 _不要用你的脏手碰他，你敢……_ 不。他不能给他们留下任何东西。活下去，他计划的成功，他的赌局，将会是他的复仇。

利威尔断断续续地呻吟着，他布满伤痕的、赤裸的腿正无力地踢动，而此刻他们撕开了他身上最后一片碎布，埃尔文咬得更用力了。


	2. show / 表演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To各位读者：  
> 再次提醒，希望你点进本章的时候，已经做好了被引起强烈不适的觉悟。  
> 本章仅描写了爹妈迫于形势当众性交，全程被嘲讽，过程非常不愉悦，而且写得非常详细（货真价实的E分级，译文字数7000+）。本篇人物情感纠结，情绪层层叠进，不时穿插浮想空间。可以说写得实在出色。  
> But如果你接受不了，那么为你的精神健康着想，请跳下一章。只需要知道爹是在意妈的，但是为了两个活下去，过分的事也是做了的。真-苦命鸳鸯。  
> 如果不能接受就强行往下看，我倒也可以在精神病院等你。这是你的选择。  
> From 您的病友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有侵犯版权的打算！请注意本章的警告！

埃尔文记得利威尔第一次给他口交的场景。利威尔相当坚决，整个人都像被釉上了兴奋，还带着一点紧张。那是最深的夜，四下无人，只有动物徘徊在外，他们俩在埃尔文的私人房间里独处，除了微弱的乳白色月光没有一点光亮，利威尔在埃尔文的怀里，枕在他的胸膛上，脑袋越滑越低，越来越低（lower and lower）。

_你不用为我做这些。_ 埃尔文只说了一次，心里想着或许他应该多重复几次，但他把这些话又咽了回去，在期待中紧了紧喉咙。

_我想这么干。男人就是这样取悦另一个男人的，对吧？让我来。_

然后他自己发出了窒息的叹慰， _噢……利威尔……_

但现在……

现在利威尔浑身赤裸，侧躺在地，双臂无助地被镣铐铐在身后，蜷缩膝盖以在贵族们露骨的目光中、在宪兵们的注视里，遮掩自己的赤裸。他在颤抖，尽管这个房间很暖。就连这地板都有暖气，地砖下铺设有特殊的管道，输送给贵族们暖脚的热气。他们每天早上醒来，晃晃悠悠地走去洗热水澡，脚趾头都被烤得暖烘烘的，而孤儿们却在外面争先恐后地争抢着被冻得发硬的面包皮。

利威尔凌乱的发丝遮住了他的脸，看不清他的表情。埃尔文自己面色冰冷，仿佛戴上了面具一般了无生气，镇定得可怕。他拒绝给他们任何东西。他的痛苦，他的愤怒，不会有的。

“让他准备好，”奥里尔带着油腻的笑容说道，搓着汗湿的双手，他的呼吸变得越来越重，“来吧，利威尔士兵长。用你的嘴为他做准备。”利威尔不为所动，奥里尔打了个响指，一帮还没沾上利威尔的血的宪兵走上前来抓住了他。

他们把他拉起来跪在地上，脚踢在他的腹部上，一次、两次以至于他痛出哼声弯下了腰。接着抓着他的头发，脑袋向后拉，露出他燃烧着仇恨的双眼和紧咬的牙。他们把他提起来，像把他当作攻城锤一般拖向埃尔文。其中一个人抓着他的下巴两边使劲挤压，硬挤开他的下颌让他张开嘴，露出他湿润的粉色舌头。利威尔发出了高声尖叫，双目紧锁。那声音让埃尔文的血液都凝固了。

“等等！”他说，“请！等一等。松开他，你们必须松开他。”

“闭嘴！（shuddup）”其中一个宪兵脱口而出，她的话都说得有点含糊。利威尔之前用那双确确实实背在身后的手，打断了她的鼻子，“你以为我们是傻子还是什么（sump’in）？”她手里的枪在颤抖，苍白的脸上写满了惊慌，枪口从利威尔晃到埃尔文，然后又晃回来。

“你看看他现在的样子！”埃尔文对着奥里尔厉声说，“他甚至不能坐起来。他不能……做你让他做的事，如果你不松开他的手。”

“没门。”奥里尔的一只手在空中猛地挥砍了下来，那动作像在做一个判决。

“那就松开我，”埃尔文说。有人走到他身后，抓住他肩上的衬衫，把他猛地拽向一边，开始扒他的衣服，布料被撕开，扣子崩了出来。他对此毫不关心，“把我松开。让我抓着他。让我帮他。”

利威尔的肩膀看起来已经脱臼了。那个宪兵抓着他的下巴把他的头向后推，扼着他的气管，以至于他只能时不时发出喘不过气的哽咽声，像一只受了伤的乌鸦。

“让我帮他。拜托。” _不要大叫出来。不要让他们知道你在心里咬牙切齿。如果让他们看到他们如何把你击溃，他们就赢了。_

当埃尔文的衬衫被撕成碎片，奥里尔花了一点时间思考了一下，他看起来在尽情享受这一时刻。那个宪兵已经开始准备脱掉埃尔文的裤子了，正当他犹豫不决要不要强来的时候，奥里尔宽宏大量地点了点头，说：“好吧。只有手腕。”

手腕被解开，埃尔文呼了一口气，血液重新循环，这令他感到疼痛。他张开又握紧自己的手，舒展手指。

“如果你有解救他的企图，”奥里尔一边扭头朝向利威尔一边说，“我会把他的双手砍下来。然后或许会让在场的内卫朋友们用步枪干他，看他喜不喜欢。”

“可能看他被枪干会更有趣，现在这样也太慢了，”其中一个贵族说着，脑袋懒洋洋地搭在手里，看起来百无聊赖，“你和你的婊子总是要这么久才可以开始吗，团长？”

利威尔被带到了埃尔文面前，然后突然被放开，脑袋砸在了地上。

那个试图脱掉埃尔文裤子的宪兵已经退下了。暂时只剩下他们两个了。

“利威尔……你还好吗？”

利威尔的回答只有咳嗽。头上的伤口重新开裂，血顺着他的发际线流了下来。他抬头迷茫地看着埃尔文。

“吸他的屌！”

“快做！马上！团长的屌寂寞了！”

“最好给他暖暖身子，免得他冷了！”

“把你的屌塞进他的喉咙里！”

“利威尔……”埃尔文轻声说。他尽可能温柔地用手搂住利威尔的肩膀，把他扶起来，变成半坐半跪的姿势。

“该死的，埃尔文，”士兵长嘶哑地说，在他被鲜血浸湿的刘海间隙怒视着他，“我宁可死了。”

“我知道，”埃尔文说着，声音几乎是崩溃的，“我知道。但我不允许。对不起。”

他摸了摸利威尔的脸，用布满伤痕的手轻轻拂过他的头发。他把利威尔拉近，让他靠在自己的胸前暂时休息了一会儿。然后，虽然感到浑身难受，还是把利威尔往下推，越来越低（lower and lower）。

锋利的牙擦过他赤裸的腹部，咬了下去，利威尔试图让自己停住而不是被一直推下去，拼命地逃避将要发生的事。埃尔文没有发出任何声音。他让利威尔支撑着他自己度过了痛苦的一刻。然后伸手下去解开了他的裤子。

就算在这样的情况下，他还是情不自禁地感受到了一阵缓慢、平和的快感，在他看到他爱人的身体的时候由衷地赞美：光滑的脖颈，迷人的肢体，精瘦的臀部，健美的臀瓣。他可以花上好几个小时，用他的指尖逡巡这赏心悦目的皮肤。但不是以这样的方式。利威尔应该躺在棉布床单上、在他面前舒展身体，而不是像坏掉了一样四肢大开倒在地上，被陌生人下流地讥笑他的嘴、他屁股的形状。

和利威尔亲密的距离，可耻地激起了他的欲望，埃尔文脱下了自己的裤子。他能感到利威尔的呼吸洒在自己的阴茎上，而且，尽管这不是一个正确的场合，尽管冒着下流的目光和流着口水的嘴环绕着他们，他还是感到自己半硬了起来。

“这就对了！吸他！”

“在上面窒息吧，人类最强！”

“别躲了，起来，让我们看看！”

缓缓地、颤抖着，随着埃尔文在他的下巴下引导的手，利威尔把埃尔文的阴茎含进了嘴里。当他被爱人的嘴的温热、湿润吞没，他情不自禁地发出了短暂的叹息。随着湿润的声音，他抽了出来又推了进去，利威尔的舌头在他的阴茎下蠕动。他又呼了一口气，轻轻地呻吟，利威尔吮吸他的时候，黑色的刘海遮住了双眼，而此刻他的阴茎变得越来越硬、越来越大。

“哈！没那么威风了，不是吗？”

“大名鼎鼎的调查兵利威尔，也不过是一个吸屌的婊子！”

“操他喉咙！指挥官！向我们展示你的强大！”

埃尔文苦着脸，尽他所能把他们屏蔽在外。利威尔动了一下，想减轻他被迫向后拉伸的肩膀所带来的压力，他的嘴始终没有离开埃尔文的阴茎，脑袋稳定地来回移动，有节奏地吮吸着。埃尔文试着帮他，单手为他支撑，头也跟着晃动了起来。

埃尔文感到自己的龟头顶到了利威尔的喉咙，而利威尔的鼻尖刚好擦过了他金色的阴毛丛，他深深地呻吟着，闭上了他的双眼。几乎是不由自主地，他的臀部向前挺动，操着自己爱人的嘴，让湿润的液体从利威尔的嘴角溢了出来。

“已经够了。”

一个内卫走了上来，粗暴地抓着利威尔的头发，把他从埃尔文的身上拽了下来。他喘息着，湿润的液体顺着他的下巴和脖子流了下来。埃尔文的阴茎不受约束地弹动，仍然硬着而且很湿，因为利威尔的口活而完全硬了。他单手撑地，拳头紧握，喘着粗气，因为羞耻而血脉喷张，在这些有钱人的讥笑中耳鸣如铃。

“他甚至没射出来，”一个暴躁的贵族说，他身着红色马甲，衣领没有口子，“我想让利威尔在上面窒息，这抖机灵的肮脏小嘴。”

“我们可不想让团长被搞得太累，”奥里尔嘲笑道，“如果他现在就射了，他可就没有力气继续了。”

“真可怜。勇敢无畏的埃尔文团长在他身上就这吗？只有一次？”

“懂了。巨人啃了他，所以现在他只算半个人了。”

奥里尔打了个响指，他的笑容越咧越大，像巨人一样，直到他的笑几乎把他的脸撕成两半：“好了，团长？继续。”

“来，把你的脏嘴好好洗洗。”抓着利威尔的男人一边说着，一边强行把一瓶酒塞进他的牙齿里，湿漉漉的液体泼在他的脸上，把他呛得咳了起来。然后那个男人被回以一个满是血的鼻子和一张血淋淋的嘴。利威尔向后一倾，用他的脑壳猛击那人的脸。

“Urgh！你他妈——”作为回应，他抓起利威尔的后脑勺，然后把他的脸猛地砸在瓷砖上，撞伤了他一边秀气的颧骨，“我希望他把你撕成两半！让你血溅当场！”

“继续啊。 _继续_ 。”奥里尔发着牢骚。

“放开他。”埃尔文一边说一边瞪着那个宪兵，直到他后退，最后一推把利威尔推倒，让他横卧在地。

“利威尔。”埃尔文轻声说，然后伸手沿着他的腰侧摸下去。利威尔的皮肤因为鸡皮疙瘩扎而十分扎人。他很冷，但埃尔文却热得不行。他有一点尴尬，但还是单手把利威尔搂近，把那耷拉着的黑色脑袋抱在胸前。他像安抚受惊的马一样发出“嘘”的声音让他平静下来，然后敦促利威尔跪了下来，用了一点力气，哄着他一点一点打开腿，向着地面低下头，好让他的屁股露出来，臀瓣打开露出那个暗粉色的入口。他温柔地抚上一边臀瓣，调整自己的姿势。他已经有一点软了。当他抬起身，那半硬的东西碰到了利威尔大腿内侧的时候，利威尔跳了起来，喘息着，好像被蜇了一样。

“快点，快点。”奥里尔催促道。粉色衣着的妓女夸张地打了个哈欠，开始研究起自己的指甲。她的嘴唇被抹得油腻。“你对这个应该很熟练吧。好好给我们表演，要么我们会用更大更尖的东西操他。”

埃尔文缩小了视野，他的大脑已经进入了战斗的放空状态。他任由利威尔颤抖的后背、臀瓣、低下的黑色脑袋充盈他的视野。 _做该做的事，然后活着出去。_ 他抚摸着利威尔被捆住的手，希望得到或是给他一点小小的宽慰。

不过，当他去碰利威尔的穴口的时候，手还是颤抖了，那是他爱人身体上最敏感最隐秘的地方，利威尔向他保证只有 _埃尔文_ 曾经造访过。当他的拇指掠过那个褶皱之处，他的脸抽搐了一下。他像处子一样紧，死死咬着，满是不愿。他试着让利威尔热起来，温柔地用他的拇指尖划过那个小小的入口，在他的臀瓣上逡巡。但他除了轻微的、不舒服的咕噜声，没有得到其他回应。

埃尔文的心沉了下来。如果利威尔不能放松，那会非常痛。

有人从主席台上朝他们扔了一个装着酒的杯子，青铜色的器皿砸在地上叮当作响。

不敢再耽误时间，他的阴茎在利威尔奶油似的大腿内侧摩擦，直到他又完全硬了起来，然后他握住自己的物什，轻吐了一点唾沫，把这可怜的润滑上下抹在自己阴茎上，希望这够用，但心里也清楚这不可能。

当埃尔文破开他满是抗拒的身体的时候，利威尔抑制地叫了出来。他完全无法进到深处，只好喘息着退了出来。他下一个插入就进得更深了，阴茎的更多部分都被利威尔甜美、紧致的温热吞没，他发出了像被碾碎了的呻吟，而利威尔则痛苦地呜咽着，浑身颤抖。他浅浅地抽插着，尽可能地温柔，试着让自己的进入不伤到他的爱人。

“埃尔文…… _埃……埃尔文……_ ”利威尔哽咽着他的名字，“拜……拜托。就……就这样做吧。”

埃尔文停了下来，一只手稳住了利威尔的左臀。他知道利威尔想让他干什么，让他专心做他该做的事，然后早点了结。撕开绷带，烧灼创伤（cauterize，*烧灼，给伤口止血或防止感染的一种激进的治疗方式），在脓疮上上药。但那会很痛……

“只是疼而已，该死的，”利威尔的声音颤抖着，胸腔起伏像在轻轻啜泣，“我知道疼是什么感觉。”

“那原谅我吧。”埃尔文说着，抓住利威尔伤势没那么重的一边肩膀，然后猛地挺身，全根没入。利威尔弓起背尖叫了出来，声音高亢。

埃尔文保持着姿势，度过了糟糕透顶又苦痛难忍的时刻，他的阴茎在利威尔身体里抽搐，他的手臂环着利威尔的腰，而他的爱人喘着粗气，在痛苦中战栗。然后在一声破碎的呻吟中，利威尔又一次重重地向前倒去，直到他的前额几乎磕在地面，然后他试探性地、颤抖地把自己的屁股向埃尔文推了推。

把这个当做继续的信号，埃尔文拔了出来，然后闷声插了进去。他浑身是汗，用力地摇晃身体。奥里尔是对的，该死的。他失去的手臂，在过去的两天里受到的虐待，休息的匮乏……他确实不能坚持很久，就算他想给他们“表演”也不行。

为了完成契约，他开始深深插入利威尔，进入了痛苦的、像是惩罚一般的律动。肉体密集地拍打在一起。除了偶尔含混的喘息声，当埃尔文以一个痛苦的角度进入的时候，利威尔几乎都是沉默的，他背上的肌肉因为不安而扭曲着。利威尔的身体一如往常一样把他吸在里面，他的阴茎猛烈捣弄着它的温柔乡，而他也不能自已地、深深地呻吟起来，他的背覆上利威尔，像一个保护盾。

主席台上爆发出炸裂般笑声。他们有人欢呼着。有人甚至鼓起了掌。埃尔文喘息着，一边刺入利威尔一边瞪着他们所有人，把他们所有人的脸，衣服的样式、颜色，深深地烙在脑海中。

他沉下身子覆上利威尔的肩膀，用他的一只手支撑着他们两个人，尽管这负担带来的痛苦像火一样朝着他的肋骨一路烧下去。他竭尽所能在他们肮脏的注视下藏起利威尔赤裸的后背，臀瓣，他的生殖器。

他感到利威尔转过脸贴近他的臂弯，然后停了一会儿，喘着粗气。他感觉到了牙齿划过皮肤，然后就是一阵湿润。

“利威尔？”

利威尔勉强着转过他的脑袋，让埃尔文可以看清他脸的轮廓。他在哭：“ _埃尔文……_ _ahn_ _……_ ”

“利威尔！”埃尔文声音沙哑，满心恐惧自己把爱人逼到了他不能承受的地步。

“我不能……这也…… _uhng_ _……_ 他们不应该看到这个。我决不想让他们看到这个！”

他感到自己的心在胸口痛苦地砰砰跳动，他的血液在极度苦闷中变得苦涩。利威尔是对的。这是……他们的性爱，理应仅属于他们自己。他本应和他黑发的下属，在他干净简朴的房间里温柔地做爱。他理应让利威尔在他的床上慵懒地舒展自己，在欢愉而不是在痛苦中叹慰。他理应好好地挑逗他，用他的吻和温柔的捏弄。他理应逗弄他玫瑰色的乳头，然后沿着他肌肉的轮廓一路舔下去。

“利威尔，”他深呼吸，沉下身子让他们的脸可以贴在一起，“看着我。拜托。”

他又重复了两次，在他耳边低语，恳求着，直到利威尔顺从了他。他的眼睛仍然湿润着，下颌紧咬。当利威尔的痉挛包裹着他的阴茎的时候，埃尔文呻吟了一声，然后向前倾身，用他的唇瓣摩挲着利威尔饱受虐待的脸颊：“吻我。”

利威尔的反应非常狂躁：“让他们看到这个我不如死了！”

“不是为了他们。不要看着他们。看着我。我。”

利威尔痛苦地呻吟了一声，然后在呜咽中停止了呻吟。更多的眼泪从他的脸颊上滚了下来。“吻我，”埃尔文又催促了起来，“只有我和你。没有别人。”

埃尔文的阴茎在他的身体里轻微移动，利威尔喘着气稍稍地向后侧身，然后在埃尔文的下巴一侧印下了一个湿吻。

然后埃尔文轻推他到合适的位置，完完全全地吻上了他，他们融化在彼此的嘴里，舌头急切地交融在一起。

_看看他们！哈，调查兵团的领导者们可不比两条在泥里做爱的狗强！_

_现在没那么趾高气昂了吧，huh_ _？总是推卸责任，暗中给我们制造麻烦。发情的狗东西。_

“你还记得那个瀑布吗？”他在利威尔的唇舌间轻声说道，试着把他们的污言秽语压过去。他把他卷入另一个亲昵而又温柔地吻里。“我们去年春天见到的，墙外西南方向的那个。你喜欢那个地方。”另一个吻，现在利威尔发出的呻吟不再那么痛苦了。“我向你许诺过要带你再去一次的，不是吗？”下一个吻是利威尔主动的，倾身向前去贴埃尔文的唇。

埃尔文在那一个吻中轻叹，然后继续他的抽插，这回抽插变得更亲昵更自然。利威尔包裹他的软肉开始放松，身体变得更热情更柔韧。呻吟从他的唇间溢出，当他感到下腹的热量在聚集的时候，他的抽插变得乱无章法，他要准备高潮了。

“ _噢……埃尔文！_ ”

就是这一声哭喊让他结束了抽插。他最后一次猛地向前挺身，把自己深深埋进利威尔，然后在一声深沉而又痛苦的呻吟声中硬生生射了出来。

房间里爆发出含混着葡萄酒味的欢呼声和满是讥讽的掌声，埃尔文喘息着，抚摸着利威尔那起伏着的、被压弯的背，检查他是否因此受了伤。他小心翼翼地朝利威尔的阴茎摸去，发现他并没有受伤只是绵软着。他意识到利威尔全程毫无欢愉可言，只是备受煎熬，只有无尽苦痛和屈辱，他的心沉了下去。

缓慢地，痛苦而又缓慢地，埃尔文抽了出来，每当利威尔这样的时候他都会退缩。当他已经软下的阴茎终于滑出来的时候，带出了混杂着鲜血的精液。心中惶恐但并不意外，他知道利威尔已经被撕裂了。

“原谅我。”他又一次低语，然后向后倒去，瘫在地上，他唯一的手臂终于在强压下气力耗尽。他的视线变得模糊，令他眩晕，海量的面孔在他周围盘旋，旋转又旋转。一片迷蒙中，然看到其中一个宪兵正无声地哭泣。另一个则在手巾里小心翼翼地呕吐，枪斜在一边。

_所以……他们其中一些人还是有良心的。第一内卫队也并不是完全像奥里尔大臣一样都是变态。_

刺耳的大笑和咒骂冲刷着早已筋疲力竭的两人，他们只隔着三英尺，却那样遥不可及。他一定断片了一会儿。时间重回，又开始流逝，然后他感觉到有人在拉他，推着他让他坐下 ，他的腿大开，寒冷袭上他的大腿，这是一个可耻的证据，昭示着他方才做了什么。他看到利威尔被拖了起来，膝上满是淤痕，手腕被桎梏勒得发紫，头垂在他的胸膛上。他的眼睛……里面没有愤怒或是悲伤，甚至没有精神上的创伤。它们只是死了。

此时贵族们站了起来，其中一个人在离开主席台的时候，最后塞了一口像血一样的石榴，将汁液拂去。两个女人搭在他身上，并在那人用肥硕的手亵玩她的乳房和臀部的时候尖声叫了出来。他们朝着内室的门走去，那是利威尔最先进去的地方。而利威尔，让埃尔文惊恐的是，他正被两个宪兵押着跟着那群贵族。他看到奥里尔一边笑一边伸手去摸利威尔沾满鲜血的臀缝，而利威尔甚至没有躲开。

“不要碰他！”他甚至没来得及咽回去他的咆哮就破口而出。他们从内室鱼贯而出，在经过帷幔的时候发出沙沙的声响，利威尔像一只受伤的宠物一样被他们牵了进去，“不！”

然后有人走到他的身后，在他挣扎着要站起来的时候，用枪托击晕了他，接着两眼一黑。

当他醒来的时候，他已经回到了潮湿、冰冷的牢房，手被锁在头顶。他们不辞辛劳地重新为他穿上了裤子和衬衫。但他不知道利威尔怎样了。

“嘿。埃尔文。 _埃尔文。_ ”

是奈尔。奈尔蹲在他面前，打量着他被打肿了的、饱受摧残的脸。

“你已经获准觐见国王了，”奈尔说，然后他看到埃尔文脸上的神情的时候，他停了一下，“你……你怎么了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢你们的阅读！下一章，埃尔文的政变计划终于要实施了。  
> 请给我反馈，让我知道你们的想法！


	3. Retribution / 报应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃尔文的政变计划成功了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有侵犯版权的打算！  
> ——————————————————————————————  
> *译者衷心祝愿萨莎在天国能拥有无数这样的马车qwq

然后，豪赌得到了回报：当奥里尔意识到自己正处在政变的漩涡之中的时候，脸上充血，大声咒骂了起来，扎卡里像一个正义的法官一样大步走来，奈尔为他解开镣铐，铁链从他被磨得通红的手腕上滑落，他是一个自由人了，这个世界被搅得翻天覆地，完全失衡，就像从山顶跑着冲下去，手臂对着下落的地方像风车一样旋转。

奈尔像一个经验丰富的老农对待这个崭新、未知的世界，他辛勤犁地、播下种子，然后整年祈祷，却被夏日的狂风暴雨把他的庄稼碾得粉碎：叹气，抚平眉头，然后捡起碎片，重新开始——没有必要流泪，也没有必要愤怒——然后把这一切归为世态无常。

埃尔文赌了，而这很值得，他的赌金撑爆了他口袋的缝隙，但他的内心却很空洞。

他再也没见到利威尔，直到之后，很久之后，他骑马外出执行救援任务，看着罗德·雷伊斯推着自己的巨人之躯，所过之处，森林倾覆、燃烧。而那时，除了生存和接下来的战斗，什么也顾不上。

……

_几天后_

……

“为什么我们要来这里？这不是宪兵的工作吗？”康尼·斯普林格的声音在马蹄声中传到了埃尔文耳朵里。

“别傻了。”让·基尔希斯说。埃尔文松开马缰，然后侧身看了一眼两个年轻的调查兵。“就在刚才宪兵还准备杀了我们呢。团长还不信任他们。”

他们的阵型严密，一小股紧绷神经的骑兵正往罗斯之墙的市郊奔去。埃尔文走在阵头，韩吉在他的右侧，还带了一些前训练兵团第104期的成员。利威尔因为自身的任务而不在场，他要去追捕割喉者凯尼。

“……但团长亲自来了……只是为了抓捕吗？”另一些只言片语。

他眼角的余光看到让的耳朵变红了：“呃……这个可能事关荣誉，真的……”

埃尔文眨了眨眼，然后又一次向前方绵延起伏的绿看去，他感到了皮肤上的刺痛。他在想他们知道多少，或者他们以为他们知道多少。关于那晚的流言又有多少像粘液一般泄露出来，在军营中流传。它们中又有多少是实情。

“看！前面！”韩吉的声音把他从思维的泥沼中拉了出来。

状如银蛇的河流向西北莹莹流去。在它的西岸上有一辆巨大的马车，车夫笞着马，而那明黄色的车轮正深陷泥潭，发出嘎吱的声响。

“我也看到了。”他回答道，然后下令前进。

当他凑得足够近可以看到奥里尔的家徽的时候，埃尔文感觉他的血液变得炙热，接着塔夫绸（taffeta，*是一种高级织物）帘子拉开，在看到大臣苍白的脸的时候，他的血液开始沸腾。

“侧翼包夹！”见埃尔文没有说话，韩吉就下令道。此刻埃尔文像冰雕一样坐在马鞍上，他的牙咬得紧紧的，吐不出一个字，只是顺势向前奔去。“康尼，稳住马！三笠，车夫！”

他看到车厢镀金的门把手转动，抛光的绿色木头裂开，露出了一瞥奥里尔的身影……然后埃尔文翻身下马，刚触地就朝着那个混蛋飞奔而去，只隐约听到韩吉在喊： _埃尔文，等等！_

他根本不管大臣已经举手投降，一把抓住织锦的马甲，然后猛地把他从舒适的马车里拽了出来。车里一个漂亮的女人发出了尖叫，她层层的蕾丝边像羽毛一样竖了起来。里面还有三个男人，但他们都是手无寸铁、畏畏缩缩的平民。一个金色手把的茶壶打翻在地，冒着蒸汽的液体浸湿了在铺着地毯的地面。

埃尔文单手猛地把口吐白沫的大臣扛在肩上，肥胖的四肢下垂，唾沫飞溅，鞋子上的扣子像橡子一样崩开，四散掉落。奥里尔被摔在地上，弹了起来，然后滚了一圈。埃尔文跳到他身上，单膝把那上下起伏的、油腻的身体碾进潮湿的泥土。就像着了魔一般，埃尔文提起拳头就朝奥里尔口吐白沫的脸上砸去。一下，又一下，再一下，直到他的脸血迹斑斑。

突然有人猛地拉住了他的手，在他被往后拉的时候他的关节在尖叫，他的拳头仍然向前冲，但已经被勒住了。“埃尔文！住手！ _你会杀了他的！_ ”韩吉在他的耳边咆哮，用尽全身力气阻止他。

在他身体素质最好的时候，他可以挣脱她的扼制，然后把她甩开至少十英尺。但他现在已不复往昔，而她却身强体壮。他像一个不安分的校园恶霸被拉住，让·基尔希斯在他的另一边，使劲把他的肩膀拉向他的胸膛，他的几根骨头戳得埃尔文右臂残余的肢体生疼。“来吧，团长，他不值得！”让说着，用他的枪指着奥里尔。奥里尔此刻在泥地里打滚，他面色发紫，表情扭曲，满是愤怒和恐惧。

“你们这群混蛋！混蛋！”被革职的大臣几乎说不出话（choked out），“我……我看你们都会被绞死！这是何等暴行！违反了公民法，还侵犯了人权！”

“公民法？人权？”埃尔文几乎说不出话（choked out），声音也几乎不是自己的了。他看见主席台上奥里尔高高在上的面孔。他看见利威尔空洞的双眼，利威尔流在地上的血。

“你们哪来的胆子碰我！我生来就是贵族。殴打贵族是要被惩罚的……”

“从这里看，你好像只是绊倒了而已。”三笠清冷的声音传来，她正在马车夫的座位旁，刀架在车夫的脖子上。

“对……对啊！”让飞快地附和，“你从这华而不实的马车上出来的时候自己摔倒的。”

“蠢死了，真的。”韩吉说。

埃尔文终于不再试图摆脱他们去揍奥里尔，所以她放开了他，松开他的手，只留他浑身乏力、酸痛，羞愧难当，深感自己完全不像一个军事部门的指挥官。

萨莎的弓弦波动，一根箭扎进马车门被粉刷的木头里，距离一个人的手不足一英寸。这人是奥里尔旅行伙伴之一，他尖叫着向后跌去。

“示明身份！”韩吉大声说。

“Agh！我是他的贴身男仆（valet）！”那个差点被箭射中的人急促地尖叫道。

“他的私人理发师！”另一个人偷偷向外看了一眼。

“他的厨子！”第三个人说。

里面那个女人，脂粉下面如死灰，发出了哀鸣，然后开始哭泣。韩吉只是眉头一挑。

“呃！我……我……他给我付了钱。就是这样而已！我需要钱！他不是我的朋友，我发誓！事实上，是他强迫我来的！我没有选择！”

“所以到底是什么，他强迫你来的还是他给你付了钱？”韩吉说着，然后朝着奥里尔倒地的地方发出嘲笑，此时他正像龟壳朝地的乌龟一样蠕动，“哇哦，真是个男人。你把老婆孩子丢在希娜之墙里，然后带着你的情妇、佣人跑了，甚至还有一个该死的 _理发师_ ？”

她瞪了他一会儿，好像她也想像埃尔文那样给他来一拳，但她还是叹了口气，疲惫地摇了摇手：“萨莎……继续。”

女孩深吸一口气，然后砰的一下敬了个军礼，然后高声说道：“奥里尔大臣！你因滥用权力、指使谋杀迪莫·兰斯、违反《人类宪章》第六条被逮捕！还有……还有……”她发出了饥饿的尖叫声，然后爬到车厢的另一侧，把门甩得大开，她的箭像探测器一样指着，“还有囤积（hoard，*一般是指物资紧缺时的不义囤积）这些食物！”

车厢后方的隔间塞满了食物、奢侈品，这都是任何一个调查兵做梦都不可能买得起的。巧克力、香橙、柑橘酱罐子。香肠、烤鸡、火鸡和鹌鹑。肉排和牛肉腿被羊皮纸包裹着。肉馅饼、甜馅饼和精致的小三明治，包裹在凉布里的奶酪块和黄油块，果冻状的猪脑罐头和肉酱罐头，蟹肉和鳗鱼。蛋糕像砖头一样堆砌着。面包，上好的白面包，比他们在军营里吃的任何一块都要好，像点火棒一样堆在一起。也不奇怪他们为什么这么容易被追踪到，这马车也太重了，它的速度可不比蜗牛快多少。

“看看这些！”萨莎尖叫着，嘴里都是口水。

“该死的，萨莎，集中注意！”让对着她咆哮道。

“好了，好了，”韩吉冷冷地说，“其余的人类会被饿死，我猜，但你却吃得很好。”她漫步到储物隔间，朝里面看了一眼。然后惊叫道：“ _你在逗我吗_ ？连浴室和 _更衣室_ 都有？！还有火炉？！（stove，*取暖用的炉子）”她对着其余的调查兵打了个响指，“来吧，伙计们。在我更嫉妒之前，赶紧收尾。”

他们把奥里尔拉起来，戴上枷锁，栓在他们启程回王都的马车厢内后方，奥里尔一路咒骂，直到骂得喘不上气，然后跌坐在自己愤懑的沉默中。

“你还好吗？”韩吉轻声问埃尔文。在他们把他从奥里尔身上拉开之后，他就没说过一个字。他的舌头就像卡在了他的嘴里。

“嗯，”他勉强地说，“我没事。”

他在密特拉下马的时候摇摇欲坠，在这个他创造的新世界里，几乎找不到自己的立足点。他看着马车被拖得更远，车轮抗议着所载的重量。接下来奥里尔会怎样已经不是他能管的了。这位前贵族将面临审判，以总统达里斯·扎里克满意的方式。

当他准备离开的时候，一个调度员追上了他，带着利威尔兵长的消息。只有简简单单的：“割喉者凯尼已经死了。稍后见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！请留言让我知道你们的想法！


	4. Reunion / 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 利威尔和埃尔文终于有时间独处了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有侵犯版权的打算！  
> ——————————————————————————————  
> *虽然本章的爹，大写的卑微，但包甜，他们互相珍爱。情绪层层叠进，行文相当浪漫。

_稍后见_ ，利威尔的简讯这么说。但埃尔文没法见他——单独地、私下地——直到几天之后。他在血色的夕阳下，坐着长途马车回到调查兵团的总部，迎接他的是一张空床和一堆工作。

他，和在幕后统治帝国的军方，为因他们所生的新世界破土而出，任重而道远。他们要废黜傀儡王，将他的王冠戴在希斯特利亚·兰斯可爱的金发脑袋上，但对大多数人来说，老皇帝就像一个祖父——垂垂老矣，百无一用，但其存在安定人心。调查兵团不得不硬着头皮面对大众，就像变幻莫测的秋风中的小麦，不知该向何处折腰。请愿、交涉、欺骗还有更多计划内的事情要去做。恶人不得安生，特别是埃尔文，头几天他独自入睡，筋骨和大脑都在痛，他和利威尔甚至都不在同一个城市。

但他的爱人在一个阳光明媚的午后回来了，浑身散发着干草的清香和室外的气息，然后宣布没收皇室财产，并将其用于在城郊已被准许开办的孤儿院。奉牧场女神、希斯特利亚女王之命。在会面的末尾，利威尔放在埃尔文桌子上的手滑落，他节骨分明的手指消失在桌沿，然后这次以私人的名义说道：“稍后见，埃尔文。”

是夜，他回到自己的房间的时候，发现门底有一丝光亮，利威尔在等着他，懒洋洋地坐在埃尔文的写字桌旁，一边等，一边擦着他的刀。并在埃尔文小喘着走进来，飞快地关上身后的门的时候，嘴角露勾出一丝微笑。

“你还没吃吗？”埃尔文和他打了声招呼，注意到了旁边的桌子上简单的晚餐。

“我在等你。”

两份面包，两杯长柄勺舀的汤，以及——因为他们是军官——一小罐罐头肉。

他们一同坐下来享用晚餐的时候，利威尔看起来一反常态地放松。通常，他的坐姿咄咄逼人，每一个关节和棱角都带着杀气。但今晚他四肢放松，甚至在倒茶和饭前擦拭每一个餐具的时候，看起来有点慵懒。

“那是什么？”当埃尔文将一个小盒子放在桌子上推给他的时候，利威尔问。

“一个礼物。我给让人给你做的。”

他看着利威尔优雅地把手指上的一点猪油舔掉，然后用手巾擦了擦，接着打开了盒子。这是一个男士领巾的饰针。饰物珠宝是单颗珍珠，被金色的羽毛簇拥着。利威尔把它举起来在灯光下欣赏的时候，埃尔文偷笑了一下。尽管利威尔大体上是个粗野的人，但他还是很喜欢好东西的。

“等等，”他像一个商人一样眯起了眼睛，“这不是什么陶瓷仿品。这是真货。”他的眼珠滑向埃尔文，“你是加薪了还是怎么着？”

然后埃尔文笑了：“如果这是这样，那我可能是调查兵团历史上第一个——不，是整个军队历史上第一个加薪的团长了。但那又怎样？就算我没加薪，我就不能给你买点好东西吗？”

“Hmmm”利威尔叹了口气然后让步了，“好吧。 _这_ 很好。谢谢。”

“别客气。”

利威尔把它放回天鹅绒盒子里，然后放在一边，拿起那杯汤，手裹在上面取暖：“对了，前几天我从布劳斯那里没收了半块巧克力。”

埃尔文眉毛一挑：“哦？”

“她看起来没有太过纠结，所以她大概率还藏了其他的在什么地方。叫我 _好好享用_ 。厚颜无耻的小鬼。”

“然后你怎么处理了？”

“当然扔了啊。那玩意只会让你 _蛀牙_ 。”

埃尔文笑出了声。他想他看到了在他们带奥里尔回密特拉的过程中，萨莎全程忙着塞满她的口袋。在回来的路上，她的斗篷和臀上鼓鼓囊囊的，但她看起来非常开心，他也没说什么。“你知道那东西很贵吗？”

“但还是很恶心。”

利威尔放下杯子，咔哒一声。他聚精会神地盯着自己的手，然后才开口：“我……听说你去抓的奥里尔。”

埃尔文感觉自己的脸紧绷了起来：“是的。”

耷拉着的眼睛眯得更深了，长长的睫毛扫过颧骨上还仍有轻微淤痕的地方：“我知道了。”他轻嘬一口自己的杯子。眉宇间浮现出一条压力线。深重的沉默横搁在他们中间，埃尔文几乎就要放纵这沉默继续下去——眼不见心不烦——但有些事他必须知道。

“那天晚上……”埃尔文开口，又停住了。他握住了利威尔的手以寻求令人安心的重量，然后温柔地抚上他的手臂。 _那天晚上，那一夜。_ “后来。我看到他们把你带走了。他们有没有……？” _强奸你？折磨你？_ “他们 _碰_ 你了吗？”

那天晚上剩余的时间里，埃尔文自己也失去了意识，醒来的时候独自一人，甚至不知道利威尔是死是活。一无所知，是一种纯粹的煎熬。

“他们累了，”利威尔淡漠地说，“他们喝得太醉了，但他们确实尝试了。哈。其实很有趣。一摞勃起不能的屌罢了。我嘲笑他们。他们不喜欢这样。”

埃尔文抚摸着利威尔指节上的一个已经结痂的伤：“奈尔告诉我你逃了出来。”

“一点小小的帮助。”

“从？”

“和把我带进去的是同一个人。凯尼·阿卡曼。他已经死了，”利威尔用他独特的方式拿起茶杯抿了一口，手指放在杯子边缘，然后停下了动作，把杯子放下。他拿起那把他刚在擦拭的刀，漫不经心地抚摸着刀刃，“你知道，长久以来我都以为他是我的……”他摇了摇脑袋，用手腕的背面擦拭着脸颊上他想象中的污秽，“不管怎么说，凯尼虽然可能一直以来都是个混蛋，但他不是一个变态。他知道了自己的雇主在做什么。对我们。对我。然后他就来帮我逃跑了。给了我武器还有一个战斗的机会，”他扫了一眼埃尔文，然后心不在焉地加了一句，“我没有杀任何人。只是重新安排了一些新的面孔。”

埃尔文想象着那个画面，利威尔从首都的监狱里爬了出来，然后翻身上了他看到的第一匹马，弯着身子坐在马鞍上，几乎半身脱离马鞍，驭马去和他剩下的小队汇合，像一个复仇的怨魂出现在夜里，神色焦虑，双眼像硬币在黑暗中闪闪发光，衣服破烂不堪，身上带着欲与血的味道。那些新兵在见到他的时候会好奇发生了什么吗？一定有人帮他处理了伤口。他们知道吗？

“你想让他们死吗？”埃尔文说，像拥有可以让这一切发生的最后一点推力一样。

利威尔隔着桌子对他眨了眨眼，然后想从埃尔文的紧握中轻轻抽离。他收紧了手，在利威尔的手腕上留下了淡淡的指印。“让他们死吗？”利威尔空洞地重复着，然后耸了耸肩，“对我来说什么方式都不重要。”

埃尔文竖起了眉毛，然后发出了惊讶的声音。

“别搞错了，”利威尔说。他的手指碰上了刀尖。他手臂上的一条血管微微鼓起，“我不是在说我再一次看到他们的脸的时候，不想拧断他们的脖子。我只是不想再看到他们的脸了而已。”

“杀了他们就能保证这一点。”

“但这又不能改变已经发生的事。”

“所以你就原谅他们了？在他们做了那些事之后？”埃尔文看进了他喝剩的汤里。一片羽毛状的洋葱浮在上面。他闭上眼，听到那刺耳的醉笑声，闻到混合着汗水、酒、廉价香水的令人作呕的味道，利威尔在他面前瑟瑟发抖，一道在瓷砖上的血迹。他手臂上的泪水和牙印。

“我没有原谅他们。我是说我不在乎他们是死了然后烂在某个牢房，还是被抓到在某些豪宅里，被奢侈地监禁。只要他们再也不出现在我们面前。”

埃尔文站了起来，他再也坐不住了。他的右臂因为幻痛而痉挛，他藏起了自己痛苦的表情，走到利威尔身后的窗边：“那……听起来很像宽恕。”

他看着利威尔防备地耸肩：“随你怎么说。我只是不想再想这个了。或者谈论这个。”他尖锐地补充道。

他仍然可以听到奥里尔唾沫横飞的叫喊声，诅咒他下地狱， _你身上流淌着奴隶之血！我是贵族！_ 埃尔文感受到了自己的紧张，就像他等着谁来揍他。他的胃立刻因为自我厌弃而翻滚起来。

“埃尔文……你和我去了地狱，又回来了，”利威尔几乎是无助地说。他看着埃尔文，眼里泛着光，像一个走失了的孩子。“我们在一起，总是能设法活下去。像这样的事……不会击溃我们，对吗？”

埃尔文呼了一口气。“不会，”他说，“这永远不会击溃你。” _我，相反……也许我已经被击溃了。毕竟，你是一个更好的人。_ “那，你原谅我了吗？”

利威尔没有看他，一时间也没有说话。这短暂的沉默，比埃尔文想象中的还要痛。“别傻了，”利威尔终于开口了，“这不是你的错。”

但那确实是我的错。是他让他们经历了那些，令人作呕的事。他是一开始就害他们被抓住的人，尽管不是直接的，秘密策划、工于心计、不顾牺牲地把他自己带进了权力旋涡，把建制弄得一团糟，好让所有调查兵团的成员背上画上一个目标。是他不顾他们身处的危险，让他们的关系继续下去。最罪孽深重的是，他是那个把利威尔从地下带进这个世界的人，这世界虽然空气更清新，但危险也更变化莫测。

他轻轻地、静静地走到利威尔身后，就像想要抓住一只苍蝇。他抚上利威尔喉咙上苍白的曲线，让他的手指一路下伸进脖子和肩膀的交接处。这是他们之间的心照不宣，他们不会说出来，说出来会很危险，但他心中有什么东西在钝痛，像器官错位一般，促使他在利威尔耳边轻语：“我真的爱你，利威尔。”

刀在利威尔手里闪了一下。他松开刀，手腕轻晃的速度太快以至于埃尔文都没来得及退后，他就把刀插进了一块只吃了一半的面包里。“那你 _就是_ 个蠢货。”他厉声说。

他确实是。没有什么比沉湎于这段谁都有可能随时去死的关系更蠢的事了。他们都心知肚明。 _我很好奇你什么时候会说出来_ ，利威尔在床上对着他喃喃道，那是他们刚开始这段关系的时候， _说我们不应该再见面了_ 。埃尔文把这个小个子的男人揽进怀里，然后轻声说， _那我就说了，我们不应该再见面了_ 。然后他和利威尔做爱，直到鸟儿开始唱歌。

不顾一切地，他体内的受虐因子让他问出了口：“那你……爱我吗？”

利威尔伸手把刀往下一切，然后拔出来，把面包内里搅得更糟，面包屑四散。他对眼前的狼藉非常嫌弃，就像他不是始作俑者一般，然后他叹了口气，看起来疲惫至极：“我猜我也是个蠢货。”

_所以，就是“是的”了。_

埃尔文温柔地笑了笑。然后他情不自禁地吻上那苍白的喉咙，他的唇顺着利威尔的动脉往上，直到他的下巴，他的耳朵。他把利威尔的脸转过来，好让他亲吻那双唇，那经常在气恼中看起来薄薄的嘴唇，实际上丰满且肉感，这点总是令人惊喜。他紧紧抱住利威尔，把他按进怀里，把脸埋进他干净、温暖的发丝里。

“你心情不好还是怎么的？”利威尔看起来昏昏欲睡。

“你呢？”他反问。

他感受到利威尔轻轻地呼了一口气：“不算是。但我可以照顾你，如果你想？”他把手伸到埃尔文的肩上，去拉他的制服外套。

埃尔文把他抱得更紧了，单手圈着利威尔修长但强健的胸膛。“我只想，”他叹息，“我今晚只想抱着你。拜托。”

利威尔花了好一会儿帮埃尔文脱衣服。就算是在他们最动情的时候，他也总是坚持把衣服叠好，甚至连袜子都不放过。他开始照顾（baby）埃尔文了，绞紧衣服，用温水给他清洗身体，然后用毛巾擦干。他按摩着埃尔文脊椎的关节，然后是埃尔文的左臂和肩膀，它们因为失去了右臂而过劳。他把埃尔文的牙刷、梳子、指甲剪摆了出来。给埃尔文倒了杯水，确保那杯子是干净的。他用钳子从火堆里夹了炭放在铁盘上，然后把它推进床下烘热床垫。当埃尔文躺上了床，利威尔快速高效地脱了衣服：衬衫、鞋子、袜子、裤子，然后经过了短暂的思考，内衣也脱了。

他在埃尔文身边滑进被窝里，赤裸的皮肤在被单上轻轻地向他贴近，身体交叠。他看起来有点紧张，有点激动，所以埃尔文把他拉近，然后熄了灯，让黑暗笼罩了他们。

“再跟我说说那个瀑布吧。”利威尔轻声说，然后埃尔文在利威尔赤裸的肩头笑了笑。

就像一个孩子，利威尔总是对这些故事饥不择食，这些幻想中的场景。

“那是个小瀑布，”埃尔文在黑暗中说，他的呼吸拂在利威尔的前额，“小，但很漂亮。我们去年春天在墙外停下来歇马的时候看到的小小的流水。我知道你喜欢那地方，尽管你没说。那里很祥和。绿意盎然。连阳光都是绿色的。”

他能感到利威尔的身体放松了下来，更多地融进了他的身体。他抚摸着温暖、肌肉发达的侧腹，继续说：“总有一天，等所有的巨人被消灭之后，我们会回到那里，只有我和你。我们在阳光最灿烂的时候去，那时水面波光粼粼，我们可以褪去衣衫，行进水中，然后我在一片氤氲中吻你……”

利威尔戳了戳他的肋骨，扰乱了他的视线：“我才不会让你把我带下水。它可能被污染了。有 _细菌_ 。”

埃尔文咯咯地笑着。“那我们就把斗篷铺在河岸上，”他纠正道，“然后我们躺下来仰望浮云。那里没有旁人会看到，我会褪去你的衣物，一件又一件地，然后在树下吻你。接着……”

“接着。”利威尔的手掌抚上了埃尔文的胸膛，那正是他心脏之所在。呼吸变得重了起来。过了一会儿，他支起身覆上埃尔文，然后俯身吻了上去。气温攀升，他们都渴望着彼此。手滑进了埃尔文的睡衣，然后向下捏了一把他的腹股沟，令他轻喘。

“我还以为你没心情了。”他喘息着。

“我改变主意了，”利威尔坦言。他为埃尔文穿上的衣服已经褪去，取而代之的是他的唇，一路吻下去，吻过他没有赘肉的腹部，他的臀部，他正挺起的阴茎，“让我帮你。”

利威尔把阴茎含进嘴里的时候，埃尔文捂着嘴呻吟了一下。他捧着利威尔的脑袋，看着他亲吻着、舔弄着，然后把它吮得湿热。在一片昏暗中，他看到利威尔转移重心，一手撑在埃尔文臀边的床垫上，支撑着自己，一手伸向后去用手指打开自己。 _噢……_

“让我来吧。让我来。”

他哄着利威尔躺了下来，让他好去吻那苍白的脖颈，那美妙、敏感的乳头，舔弄挑逗，他爱死了利威尔呻吟的模样。吻着那性感的嘴唇，手伸进利威尔的双腿，去摸那里，手指滑进他的穴口，进进出出，像做爱的序曲，利威尔迷情意乱地向后仰去。

“我想要你，埃尔文，”利威尔轻声说，他的嘴唇因为轻咬而微肿，“我想骑你。”

“好……”

他没法双手抱着利威尔，但他可以用他仅剩的手，在利威尔跨坐在他身上，握着他的阴茎，喘着气，沿着他的粗长下沉的时候，搂住利威尔稚气的纤腰。他们一起摇摆着度过了惊心动魄的一刻，最终结合在一起，把对方的哭叫吞进在一个又一个湿吻中。然后利威尔挣扎着调整了一下自己，接着动了起来，在埃尔文的阴茎上操自己。

“Nngh……埃尔文……”

而埃尔文把自己向上顶进利威尔甜美的火热中，重重地喘息，咬着利威尔的肩膀、他的脖颈，来抑制他深深的呻吟。

他应该感到——有些时候确实应该感觉到——这是错误的。当他们被如此之多的死亡包围的时候，却感觉如此之好，感觉自己如此鲜活。把年轻、处在体能巅峰的男人和女人送上战场，带着不被满足的梦与爱死去，而他还活着，还能和利威尔做爱。

当他第一次把这样的感觉说出来的时候，他的爱人困惑地盯着他，过了一会儿才挖苦道：“我们住在混合宿舍里，被一群荷尔蒙比脑子多的新兵包围。你真的觉得这个军营里只有我们搞在一起了？”然后生气地驳斥道：“我和你在一起我根本就没觉得愧疚。如果你觉得这样很恶心，那你自己睡吧。”

利威尔一如往常一样优美地在他身上挺动，埃尔文狠狠地、几乎是野蛮地向上插，引得这个小个子男人恸哭出声：“埃……埃尔文，我快要到了。我要……”

“一起吧。”他催促道，然后抓着利威尔的臀，用力插进那火热的身躯，唇齿相接，接着他们都射了出来，互相啃噬着对方，深深地咕哝着，动作激烈。然后，当欢愉的浪潮逐渐平息，埃尔文把利威尔搂进臂弯，一起平稳度过了高潮，吻着他的发丝、他的唇、他的耳，直到他们倒在汗湿的床单里。

然后到他来照顾（baby）利威尔了，起身去拿毛巾、水、新毯子。埃尔文清理利威尔的腿间的时候，他发出了嘶声。

“冷。”在埃尔文轻轻给他擦拭的时候，他边说边躲着那被浸湿的毛巾。

“我可以叫来更多的热水。”他在说一个不言而喻的问题。这是一个意味深长的提议。叫更多的热水，意味着穿上衣服到走廊去。意味着招呼什么人过来，那个人会看到团长面色潮红，衣冠不整。那人或许早已听说有关于他们的、悄悄流传和没那么悄悄流传的流言。也许是个巧克力发色的女孩刚结束训练，会敬礼然后立刻去办，但在她去取回水的途中难掩傻笑。也许是一个皮包骨的下士，有着一双焦虑不安的眼睛，见证了太多友人在埃尔文的令下死去，冷笑中自言自语，然后在呼吸下咒骂着把水送来。

“热水，huh？”利威尔思考着。然后埃尔文被一个短暂、鲁莽的冲动扼住了：他想甩开大门，叫来热水，额外的床单，另一张小床和另一把简易椅，另一套足够两个人用的洗漱用品、毛巾。让他们所有人都知道。

但这个想法很快就熄灭了。利威尔已经在摇头了：“不了。我没事。”他们用冷水清理了彼此，然后埃尔文把另一根木头扔进了壁炉里。

利威尔又倒了些茶，然后裹着毯子坐在火堆前啜饮。埃尔文坐在他的写字桌前，假装读信，半耷拉着眼看着他，想着， _我想保护你，把你被捧在手心。但我不能，现在也做不到。因为我们不属于彼此，并不真的属于。但，就算我不能保护你，至少我可以……_

他的思绪缱绻……

_几天前_

“这太美了，我想我应该哭了。”达里斯·扎里克哭着，不是你想象的那种能在这个可靠的男人身上听到的、男人式的、在喉咙深处发出的啜泣声，而是一个像被宠坏了的孩子一般的高声呜咽。他挂着泪傻傻地笑着，脸色红润，像他要去玩雪橇。

“你们这群混蛋！”那个曾经是奥里尔大臣的男人气急败坏地说。那苍白绵软的大腿下垂搭在他像月亮一样圆的肚子上，在恐惧和愤怒中颤抖，“混蛋！你们会付出代价的！十倍的代价！”

扎里克笑得热泪盈眶：“事实上，这可能是我设想中的最棒的作品。”

“你身上流淌着奴隶之血！我是贵族！”

扎里克因多年饱含热爱地实践而能轻松操作这个……精妙的装置的时候，埃尔文在冷眼旁观。奥里尔在这个铁制装置下痛苦地咕哝叫唤、穿着袜子的脚无助地踢动的时候，他既没有退后也没有笑。他只是看着。一直看着。

“救我！”当奥里尔注意到埃尔文以军人之姿笔直地站在门口的时候，他哭喊着，“快逮捕他！求你了！他疯了！救救我！”然后开始愤怒地嚎哭，“你为什么干站在那？！你这个没用的士兵，你没看见我……？”

扎里克给了他一拳让他闭上了嘴。“蠢货！”他咯咯地笑着，“你从那家伙身上不会得到任何东西。睁大你的眼睛好好看看！你以为你在和谁说话？”

然后奥里尔睁大了双眼，几乎是滑稽地，当他认出那个空荡荡的制服袖子，那个仍然面带斑斑点点淤痕的脸，瞳孔缩成了小珠子：“史密斯——！”

不论他接下来想说什么，都被横在他嘴里的金属口套管子给打断了，扎里克兴高采烈地把那管子夹紧。“噢！我想我听到排便的声音了，”他咯咯地笑着，又一拳打在那个上下起伏的腹部上，但比起真揍更像是抽打，很随意，就像他在挑逗。他几乎是充满爱意地抚摸着奥里尔的头发，“你知道吗，埃尔文团长，我想这是我的最爱。我的心上人。你知道为什么吗？”

埃尔文的沉默让他看起来非常得意。“因为，”他兴高采烈地轻声说道，“我能认出同类。这个人……嗯，当然，他不是我这个水平的艺术家。但他确实有相同的…… _富有创造性的点子_ 。”

埃尔文垂下眼眸，任由扎里克的话冲刷着他。

“我听说你亲自体验过他的某些作品。他的艺术，如果你可以这样称呼的话。你和你的士兵长。告诉我，埃尔文，那些传闻里是不是有一两句真？”他伸手去扭螺丝钉，把它们拧紧，让奥里尔像猪一样长声尖叫，“当然，你也不必回答。抱歉，我对你不是很感兴趣。我只是好奇。不管怎样，我可以从他嘴里撬出所有故事……”

“你有多少这样的椅子？”埃尔文突然打断了他。他正死死地盯着旁边软垫凳子上奥里尔叠放整齐的衣物。这堆衣服的最上面，是一件锦缎马甲。

“嗯，这是最新、最完美的一版，但我确实还有其他的，大部分是原型版本。艺术在反复实验中完美，而我在我的作品上花费了多年的心血。怎么？你感兴趣？”

“不全然，”埃尔文说，“我只是理性考虑问题。”

“哦？”

“还有很多王室政府成员和贵族在政变中被逮捕。其中一些人会被释放。但有些人和奥里尔密切合作，应该受到相同的……审判。我可以带你去关押他们的监狱指认他们。我对他们的脸印象深刻。”那些贪婪地对着他淫笑的脸。那些满是酒气放声大笑的嘴。

奥里尔的马甲在近领口的地方有一条裂痕，那是埃尔文那天在和他扭打在一起的时候撕坏的。所有的扣子都已经崩掉了，只剩下一颗，被丝线吊着。它很花哨，是一颗被金色羽毛簇拥的珍珠。

“是的，”扎里克说，他看起来如饥似渴，面容扭曲形同怪物，“ _是的_ 。那可太好了。非常好。”他最后拍了拍奥里尔的脸颊。这个贵族现在咕噜着，拼命挣扎，身上的肉块像布丁一样抖动，嘴边溢出唾沫。“你知道我在想什么吗？没有观众的艺术是不完整的。我想他应该就这样被带出去，然后在曾经被他施以暴政的人们面前游行。这是不是一个好主意？”

然后埃尔文僵硬的嘴唇勾出一个小小的、残忍的笑：“嗯，这并不是我说了算，但我想这是一个极好的主意。”

……

……

“嘿。埃尔文。 _埃尔文_ 。”

有人在把他摇醒。他一定是看着火堆旁的利威尔睡着了。

“埃尔文，醒醒。”

眼皮翕动，他看到了奄奄一息的余烬和利威尔放在他膝上的手，他正抬头看着他。而他此刻正趴在桌子上。

“你快睡着了。去床上。你这样会伤到自己的。”

他醒了，而奥里尔哀叫着求救的声音还萦绕于耳。他在回忆中睡着了，就像一个孩子在睡前故事中入睡。

但他并没有上床去，而是跪了下来，在火堆旁挨着利威尔。毯子掀开了一角，露出那温热、赤裸的腿。他虔诚地抚摸着，抚过那健美的小腿，然后弯下腰去吻利威尔的脚踝。没有反抗，所以他沿着小腿一路向上吻去，吻过膝弯，直到那敏感的大腿根部。

利威尔轻喘着扭动：“你不是刚做完吗？变态。”

“看起来我只是，” _亲吻，啃咬_ ，“情难自已。”

当利威尔呻吟了一下，慵懒地向后仰去的时候，埃尔文的思绪又回到了扎里克和奥里尔身上，那被折磨的叫声和粪便的味道。他戳了戳这记忆，就像他在检查伤口是否还在痛，然后他发现他对此毫不愧疚，也不觉得羞耻。他在想是什么人把他变成这样。也在想他的父亲是否对这样的儿子感到骄傲。

但此时此刻，他身下的利威尔是温热的，浑身散发着甜美的麝香。

“我不是一个好人，利威尔。”他对着利威尔的膝盖喃喃着。

“你在说什么？”

“我并不……高贵。其实我相当卑鄙。”

“真蠢。还很幼稚。那你觉得我就是好人？”

“比我好。” _你原谅了他们。而我不能。_

“没有人生来就如玫瑰一样芳香四溢。调查兵团总是不得不做肮脏的活，”利威尔把埃尔文拉到他身上，用纤细、健壮的腿环住他的腰，“而你对我很好，埃尔文·史密斯。这是该死的事实。你对我很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常感谢各位的阅读，陪伴这个恶心（nasty）的小故事这么长时间。一如既往，我非常喜欢你的反馈！

**Author's Note:**

> 【译后记】  
> Ellen太太两篇完结的团兵，我就全部施工完毕了。（我是基本不会看、也一定不会翻未完结的作品的，除非关系户XD）  
> 感谢Ellen太太的授权，让我有幸翻完这两篇作品。如果说团兵让我第一次站在动手搞粮食的坑边，那Ellen太太的两篇作品就是把我踢进去的最后一脚。我非常喜欢太太用华美的词藻，繁简得当地把人物、剧情悄然推向情绪的顶点。这让我在认真读（翻译）的时候非常享受。太太在本篇的评论答复的时候有提到：“自己也担心写得故事很黑暗太小众……巨人的世界本身就很沉重，所以这给同人创作更多的可能去探讨人性的另一面。”  
> 我想能这么说的作者，不论如何都是带着敬意去创作的。  
> 虽然两篇文章在给朋友看的时候，反馈都是“觉得难顶”，但在我看来【原作向】的团兵就是白夜本身，没有完全的黑夜也没有完全的白天，只是涩涩的糖，在黑夜与白昼间隙中永恒。完全的甜会让人觉得缥缈，苦涩的温柔才更现实更真挚。太太的两篇作品就是如此。  
> 感谢创作了团兵而让我们相遇的jsc，感谢EllenD太太的创作，感谢为太太留下kudos和评论的读者（many hugs）  
> *如有错误请和我说，wb@ANDrraX


End file.
